muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muppet Show musicians
Breaking out Well, I created this back in 2006, as a way to gather info, and before we had Category:Musicians. Now, with a picture for each member and at least basic info if not more, it seems a little silly to make do with anchored links instead of giving them their own pages (in particular, for Ronnie Verrell, we have the quote from Buddy Rich and other bits to expand them with). Frank Reedy is still the weakest but I could gradually build it up (plus it would help, in a few cases, so one could list notable songs where one can here their work). However, I'm debating whether to keep this as a pure list page/chart, especially as I've found more names from the Parnell house orchestra who definitely worked on The Muppet Show: Don Lusher (trombone), Martin Kershaw (various strings; an Ebay auction of a Muppet Show prop ukelele, signed by him, noted that he performed ukelele for Gonzo, but while we cite it as a Gonzo instrument on Muppet Musicians, I can't figure out where he actually played it). So I'm thinking give solo pages to those who've been built-up here and turn this into a list, and a place to add more general quotes about the Muppet Show houseband. Another reason I bring it up is I'm researching the regular Sesame musicians, and even found album credits for The Muppet Musicians of Bremen which identify who played for each animal's instrument, but it would seem a little unfair to give them pages (since that was a one-time gig) without doing so for Verrell and the rest (and expanding the scope of this page to include them doesn't work, since we already have "Muppet Musicians" so I wouldn't know how to retitle it). Thoughts? Possibly even a merge with the list page, since I also have a lot of Muppet Movie musician data (some of it, it's not clear which pianist did what, but on the other hand, the one harmonica soloist was clearly for Rowlf, and so on). I looked at Muppet Musicians for the first time in awhile, and it hasn't been maintained and really looks kind of weak. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :I absolutely support individual pages. How is it that we don't have a picture yet for Derek Scott? I'll look at some behind the scenes footage again and see if I can find him. —Scott (message me) 04:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I think I'll just do that (tomorrow, as I'm headed to bed now) and individual pages on any other musicians where I can find enough info and clearly identify their contributions. As for this page, I'll probably delete for now, and maybe sandbox experiment with a potential table (identifying who played which instrument for which character in which production or skits; since by now we've identified Zoot's two sax players on the series, plus The Muppet Movie soundtrack album identifies his sax player there, and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:35, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Tommy McQuater I've just found another obituary for Tommy McQuate, from The Guardian, see: http://www.guardian.co.uk/music/2008/jan/26/obituaries.mainsection - if anyone wants to make use of it. Emma 18:55, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Formatting I'd created this page awhile back, and it's received no other edits so far. That's fine, since I was fairly thorough to begin with, but I'm having problems with the formatting, especially Derek Scott. The image, apart from being the only one on the page not to show the musician with their instrument, throws off the rest of the page due to size. I could downsize the others, but I don't know if that would help. I'm too tired to really mess with it myself, so if someone else wants to make a go, or do someting fancy (say, juxtapose the image of the musician, and the character performing), feel free. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:22, 11 September 2006 (UTC)